Another Marauder in our Midst
by fallen-angel-scorn
Summary: Cassandra Devoir is your average girl. Well, expect for fact that she is a witch, and is friends with four of Hogwarts biggest pranksters, the marauders. But her life isn't all fun and games, as she soon finds out....
1. Meet the Devoirs

Disclaimer: Do I really have to tell you that I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's characters?!

Another Marauder In Our Midst

chapter 1

Meet the Devoirs

"Cassandra, wake up this instant!!!" cries Marilyn Devoir, a resident of Godric's Hollow. "Keep your wand in your hand, I'm awake!" Cassandra Devoir shouted back. She flipped her feet off of her bed and pushed her long dark brown bangs behind her ears. She grabbed her glasses and placed them gingerly on her face. 'Urgh, it's morning already?' she asked herself, looking into the mirror in her bathroom. "I SAID get down here!!!!!" screamed Mrs. Devoir. "No you didn't you purist!!!!" matched Cassandra. "YOUINGRATE! I'LL HEX YOU TO KNOCKTURN ALLEY AND LET THE SCUM IN THERE HAVE YOU!" "FINE, IT'D BE BETTER THAN LIVING IN THIS GOD AWFUL PLACE!!!" then Cassandra slammed her door and changed into a plain black t-shirt and faded jeans. She threw her ordinary black robes over it all and then pulled her hair into a messy bun. Cassandra stomped down the stairs and into the kitchen. Orion Devoir glared at her, "You had better just cook breakfast right. We're going to the Blacks' par today." Marilyn placed her hands on her hips, "You won't be wearing that of course. It's bad enough that we have to take you with us, you will not be embarrasing us." "Yes mother." mutters Cassandra, serving them their breakfast, then turning on her heel and trudging back upstairs.

At 5:00, Mr. and Mrs. Devoir stood by their fireplace, tapping their feet impatiently. "Move it Cassandra, you're making us late!!!!" yelled Mrs. Devoir. Disgustedly, Cssandra walked down the stairs, wearing a white collared shirt and a black skirt that went right above the knee. Cassandra was thankful that they traveled by floo powder, so she wouldn't have to listen to her parents' nagging of how bad a witch she was going to be.par When Cassandra landed in the fireplace at number 12, Grimmauld Place, she was greeted by five people sneering at her, and one who's gaze was somewhere else. "Now don't you two touch anything, especially i youi0 ." said Mrs. Black, pointing at Cassandra. "And Regulus, do be a dear and entertain Kreacher." A small boy nodded to her, still sneering. The four adults then went into the kitchen, leaving the three children in the hallway. Then, the small boy spoke. "Haha! Mom said you can't touch anything Sirius, so you have to stay in here with a stupid girl!!!!" he cried, pointng at him, then skipping up the stairs. 'So his name is Sirius.' thinks Cassandra. "Stupid little git." mutters Sirius, who then went and sat down on a couch in the corner of the room. "You can sit down if you want." he adds. "Thanks." replies Cassandra, who went and sat down on the opposite side of the couch. For all she knew, he could be just another pureblood supporter who was just in trouble. "So why did my dear mother yell at you? That's usually on reserve for me?" asks Sirius finally. "I s'pose it's because I'm not all for the purification of the wizarding world and I also want to break family tradition by not being in Slytherin like my narrow minded ancestors and parents. Now go on, insult me." Cassandra said, rolling her eyes. Sirius gawked at her. "You don't?!" "No... did I not make that clear?..." "Wow, I thought I was the only pureblood of our kind....." he said amazedly. "Huh?" "Man, you are slow on the uptake. You're a pureblood and you don't want to be a Slytherin. I HATE Slytherin. Get it now?" "Yeah, sure. How old are you anyways to say something like that?" she asked angrily. "I'm 12." "So you'll be going to Hogwarts next week then?" "Yep. What house do you want to be in? Ravenlaw?" "NO! I'm not a brainiac, couldn't you tell? I want Gryffindor, which is pro'lly the main reason no adult my parents associate with like me." mused Cassandra, "I suppose you are in the same?" "Naturally. Most every guy wants either Gryffindor or Slytherin, and since I obviously don't like the latter, you could guess which house I'm in." "S'pose so." "Ugh, you two are talking? I suppose your addled minds agree then." says Mrs. Devoir in disgust. "I'm guessing so mother dearest." says Cassandra coldly. "Come along you impudent child. We're leaving." says Mr. Devoir angrily. 'So her name is Cassanda.' thinks Sirius, watching her step through the flames.

A week later, Cassandra sat alone in a compartment in the back of the Hogwarts Express, staring out the window contentedly watching the scenery go by. Her compartment door swung open and a boy with messy black hair and hazel eyes peeked his head in. "Hey, everywhere else is full. Mind if me and my friends sit here?" he asks. Cassnadra raises an eyebrow. "And you are?" "Name's James. So, can we sit here?" She sighs. "Sure. How many of you are there?" "There are four including me. Thanks" he answers. He reappears a few minutes later with three other boys, one of which, she recognized as Sirius. "Oh. Hey Cassandra." says Sirius, sitting down across from her. "Padfoot, you know this chick?" asks James surprisedly. She narrows her eyes. "I'm not a chick. I have a name, it's Cassandra. Please use it." "Eesh, what a way to speek to a second year! So, Padfoot, do you know.... b Cassandrab0 ?" "yeah. Her parents and mine are best mates." James backed away. "Future Slytherin! We need to move before too much is revealed to the enemy!!!" Cassandra felt a cold dread. She thought that she might actually have some friends, but if they thought her the enemy then..... "Prongs man! She feels the same about her parents as I do mine." says Sirius, who had remained seated. Cassandra raises her hand. "Um yeah, I'm right here." she says. "Y'know, this kid has an atitude. Quite cheeky for a first year isn't she? Well, I guess we could trust a future Ravenclaw-" "Who said anything about Ravenclaw?! I want Gryffindor!!!!!!! First Sirius and now you! Do I i look like a genius?!" "Well um no, quite the opposite actually." muttered James. Cassandra's eyes narrowed. "Who are you two? I didn't catch your names." she sad, turning towards the other two boys. "Oh. I'm Remus Lupin. Nice to meet you." answered a boy with sandy blond hair. "Peter Pettigrew." said a timid looking kid. "Nice to meet you both. And James, your last name is Potter, is it not?" "Yeah, but how would you know that?" he asks. "I live on the same street as you in Godric's Hollow. You t-peed my house 2 years ago on Halloween." she said, recalling the occurence, "and then I had to clean it up the next morning." James flushed pink. "Sorry about that." he said sheepishly. "It's fine." she said, "But if you ever do it again I'll wring your neck." James raised his right hand. "Scout's honor. But again with this cheek? I might just have to hex you kid." Cassandra rolls her eyes. "Peachy. I'm going to change into my robes now." Cassandra got up and walked out of the compartment. "Do you think you can trust her?" asked James as soon as he was sure she was gone. "I dunno mate. She seemed ok last week, and she seems ok now." says Sirius. "She seems really nice." points out Remus. "And she was really pretty." adds Peter, blushing. James raises an eyebrow. "Ok, so we trust her. Oh and Peter, go for it if you think she's cute." "Who does he think is cute?" asks Cassandra, standing in the doorway, dressed in Hogwarts robes. "Nobody important." answered Remus quickly. "Riiiiight." answered Cassandra. "Now, if you're going to hang out with us, you need a name." says James. "Um, I've got a name. It's Cassandra, remember?" she said hesitantly. "You are definately not a Ravenclaw. A nickname. Like we are Padfoot, Prongs, Moony and Wormtail."said Sirius, "Catch my drift?" "Yep. They pertain to your personality, oh! And your animagus forms right?" she asked nonchalantly. The four boys gawked at her. "Oh accept for you Remus, you're a lycanthrope, correct?" she asked. He nodded slowly. "B-but, how do you? We never- how do you know about what we are?!" cried Peter. "SHHHHHHH! Would you like the rest of the train to know as well?" she hissed. He shook his head. "Then don't yell! NOW, how about a fun game of I share, you share, ok?" she suggested. The boys agreed. "Ok. I know that you are animagi because I i sort of have a psychic connection. Not like a seer, but sometimes I just know things that haven't been told to me. Besides, Sirius, you keepng snuffling. James, you're face s very straight, even when you laugh, like a stag, and Peter, your nose twitches. As for you Remus, your fingers and hairy hands give you away. Now, James." Remus looked at his fingers and again saw his long middle fingers and the hairiness of them. "Well, um, I like Lily Evans. Sirius?" said James. "Well duh Prongs. Everybody knows that. Um. I'm afraid of thestrals. Peter?" said Sirius. "Um, I um, I don't know what to say." admitted Peter. "Why don't you tell us who you thought was cute?" suggested Cassandra. Remus's eyes went wide and Sirius burst out laughing. "Um, I think you're pretty, Remus." said Peter quickly. Sirius laughed harder. "Sorry Wormtail, I don't swing that way man. Hm. My parents are getting divorced, since my dad seems to think I'm going to kill him while he sleeps and my mum thinks 'm just special." says Remus. "Aw, I'm sorry Remus." said Cassandra, leaning over and giving him a hug. "Um, it's ok. But um, are you an animagus? I mean, you kind of smell like a fox..." said Remus nervously. "Dude, that is the worst pick-up line I've ever heard." comments James. "Oh! I still need a nickname!" pointed out Cassandra. "How about Cassy? It's easy." suggests Peter. "NO! That's my mum's name!" cried Cassandra. 'I thought her mum's name was Marilyn..' thought Sirius. "Well, doesn't your name mean death and destruction?" asked Remus. "Yeah, it does. How is it that I was named death and destruction and yet, Sirius's parents don't like him either, but they named him after a big, bright star?"asked Cassandra. "Lucky I guess." says Sirius. "Hmmm, how about Grim?" asks James. "It's brilliant." says Cassandra, grinning. 'Hm, maybe I will have friends this year after all.' she thought as they went off to change.

"Firs' years this way! Firs' years over here!" called a gruff voice. "Well, see ya inside." said Cassandra, getting into a boat. The boys went to a carriage of their own. She sat silently the whole way to the school. Once they reached the front doors, a tall woman wearing a tall black hat came out. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Before you go inside, you will need to be sorted. As you may know, there are four houses. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw." she said. The hat sang its song and then the woman stepped up again. "When I call your name, sit on the stool and I will place the hat on your head. Bullstrode, Brandy." a tiny girl walked up and sat on the stool. The hat was not placed upon her head when it yelled, "SLYTHERIN" The list went on until the woman called "Devoir, Cassandra." She heard the boys cheering for her. She giggled and sat on the chair. When the hat went on her head, it slipped over her eyes. 'hmmmm, another Devoir huh? Do your friends know the truth about that?' 'no' 'Oh well. You should tell them. I see that you are very brave. You are loyal as well, like your father, maybe Hufflepuff?' 'NO! Gryffindor, with my friends! Please' 'Well, if you are sure.' "GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the hat. It was taken from her head and she grinned as an uproar of applause occured as she walked to the Gryffindor table. She sat down next to Sirius. When the sortng was finally over, Dumbledore stood up. "I have a few words for all of you. Hogwarts is awsome! Now tuck in!" The food magically appeared on the tables and students began eating. Afer the feast, Dumbledore stood up again. "As usual, the dark forest is forbdden, 3rd floor corrdor is forbidden and for a list of items banned fromhallways, please go to Mr. Filch's office where a list of some 200 items is hung on the door. Now off to bed!" he said. "First years come with me." said a prefect. Cassandra followed hm with the other first year Gryffindors to the common room. They finally reached a portrait of an abnormally fat woman. "Password?" she asked. "Thestral." answered the prefect. 'Oh I bet Sirius loves that.' thought Cassandra, stepping through the portrait hole. A few minutes later, the four boys walked throught the portrait. "Ok, to bed everybody!" called the prefect who led the first years to the common room. "Well, goodnight guys!" called Cassandra, walking up the staircase to the girls dormitories. "G'night Grim!" they called after her. A girl that looked a lot older than her came up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Um, there was no more room in the first year dormitory for you, so you were placed with the second year girls. It is the next door up." The girl strolled up to the seventh door, and Cassandra assumed that she was either head girl or a prefect. She walked up to the second door and stepped inside. She spotted her owl, Stormie, sitting on her trunk and went over to the last bed, which was next to the window. "Hi!" said a cheery voice from behind her. Cassandra turned around to face a second year with long red hair and bright green eyes. "I'm Lily. Who are you? You're the first year, right?" "Yes, I'm Cassandra, I'm the first year." she replied. "Cool! I'm in the bed right next to you. Are you friends with those four boys? I think James is cute! Do you like any of them?" she asked. Cassandra laughed. "Nope. But James? Bit of a fat head, that one is." "Yeah, he is, but that doesn't mean he isn't cute!!!!! I'll see you tomorrow, 'cause I'm tired." announced Lily. She then climbed into bed and shut her curtain. "Goodnight then." replied Cassandra, heading off to the lavatories to change into her tank top and sleep boxers.

The next morning, cassandra got up and got dressed, did her usual morning routine, then went downstairs. A half hour later, the boys were still not downstairs, and she knew breakfast was underway. Needing her morning sugar, she ran up the boys stairs, hoping she wouldn't get in trouble. She threw open the door and saw the four of them sleepng peacefully. She reached Sirius's bed first (which she knew since he had carved his name in) and threw open the curtain. He lay on his back, sucking his thumb. Rolling her eyes, and trying hard not to laugh, she started to shake him. "Leave me alone mom." he mumbled. "Yeah right Padfoot, WAKE UP!!!!!!!" she screamed in his ear. His eyes snapped open and he leapt up. "Who the he- Grim?!" he asked, bewildered. "Who were you expecting?" "Um, James...... Why are you in here?" he asked. "To get your asses up. We b areb0 in school and we have class. Have you forgotten so soon?" "No, but did you have to scream in my ear?!" Cassandra blushed. "Well nothing else was working! You called me your mother!!!" Sirius's eyes widened."I forgive you." he said quickly, hopping out of bed. "I'll get Moony, can you get the other two?" asked Cassandra. He nodded curtly, then went over to James's bed. "WAKE UP!" they cried in unison. The three boys' eyes snapped open. "Aw, were you sleeping? Sorry to interupt, but we need an eduacation!" announced Cassandra. "Now, I'll leave the ickle 2nd years to get dressed. If you aren't downstairs in 13 minutes, you'll regret it." With that, she strode out as quietly as she had come in.par Ten minutes later, the mauraders were downstairs, ready to go. James's hair was as messy as ever, but he didn't seem to mind. They were the last people there, other than a greasy haired Slytherin by the name of Severus Snape. He was always glaring and he never looked all to friendly. The only person who was nice to him was a seventh year named Lucius Malfoy. "Hm, that guy looks charming." said Cassandra sarcastically. The boys didn't catch it and stared at her aghast. "Ok, then go talk to him. I dare you." said Sirius, finally catching on. "Maybe I will!" retorted Cassandra, standing up. She walked over to the Slytherin table. "Um, hello." she said cautiosly to him. "What the hell do you want?" he demanded. "Jeez, I just wanted to say hello mr. anti-social." Cassandra glared. Snape whipped out his wand and before she could utter a word, a long gash appeared on her cheek. "You little cockroach! Feh, see if I bother, Snivellus." He shrugged and sneered. "Like I care you mudblood freak." 'How did he know?! HOW?!' she demanded herself as she stormed back to the table. "Why do you look so confused Grim? Not ul everyoneulnone wants to be your friend." said James, smirking. She shook her head, sitting down, still imersed in thought. "grim? What did he say? You look funny..." asked Remus. "H-he called me a mudblood, but I don't know how he knew..." said Casandra confusedly. The four boys stared at you. "He called you a WHAT?" yelled James as he and Sirius leapt up. "Just leave it. Don't waste getting in trouble on him." sighed Cassandra. "Aw, just one widdle iddle curse?" pleads James. Sighing again, she smirked. "Ok, but just one." He laughed, then pointed his wand at him, " scourgify " he whispered. The pink bubbles began to flow from his mouth. "I suggest we go to class?" asked Peter. The four nodded and jumped up. "SCHEDULES, you five!" called McGongall from the staff table. They ran and grabbed their schedules then ran off to class. par Cassandra's first class was history of magic, with Proffessor Binns. She could barely keep her eyes open, but she managed some notes on Emerick the Evil. She then had potions with the Slytherins and double Herbology with the Ravenclaws. She made a few friends, but she couldn't wait until lunch so she could hang out with the boys. She felt bad, since they had almost every class with Snape.

At the end of the week, the boys sat by the lake while Cassandra was on the other side with Lily. "So, do you think she likes me back?!" asked Peter excitedly. James's smile faltered. "Sorry mate. If Grim likes any of us, it's Padfoot over here." "But you still stand a good chance!" added Remus quickly. "WAIT! Don't I get a say in this?! Why me?! Why would she like me?!" asked Sirius worriedlyl staring at her from across the lake. She had her hair down today and the way her bangs fell over her eyes...- Sirius shook his head to clear it of such thoughts. "But what did she mean on Monday? We still didn't ask her... Why did she call herself a- a i mudbloodi0 ?!" Sirius spat the last word. "Who knows? Aren't the Devoirs pure bloods?" asked Remus. "Yeah, otherwise my parents wouldn't associate with them. We can ask Grim what she meant tonight, after Lily goes to sleep." suggested Sirius. "Hey, Peter, come with me, I think I see the giant squid over there!" said Remus hurriedly, being able to tell that his two best friends needed a private talk. Peter agreed and the two went off to another part of the lake.

"So Padfoot. Do you like her?"asked James. "Well I don't know. She's really pretty and just about as smart, and she loves pranking as much as we do. She's like one of us in a girl's body!" said Sirius confusedly, just saying what came to mind. "Well, considering that you are already in love with yourself, I'd say that you do like her, and if she likes you back, you stand a much better chance then little Wormtail." said James.

Across the lake "So. Do you like any of them Cas?" asked Lily. "I dunno." said Cassandra, gazing across the lake at the four boys, "They are all realy nice to me..." "It seems like Peter likes you a lot, but Sirius has been looking over here an awful lot and he looks anxious about something. Maybe he is worried about how you feel about him?" suggests Lily, a grin plastered on her face. "Yeah right. Sirius doesn't like me that way Lil, we're just friends. Besides. ul NOBODYulnone likes me that way, except Peter, and as nice of a guy that he is, he just is NOT my type." said Cassandra quickly. "And what of James? Has he shown any interest in me lately?" asked Lily excitedly. "Are you kidding me? Lately, it's been 'Lily this' and 'Lily that'. It's sickening really. He'd better make a move soon, because if not I'm going to be playing matchmaker." said Cassandra earnestly.

That night, the six of them sat in the common room, chatting, but James and Sirius were acting funny. It seemed like James actually wanted Lily to lave, and it was confusing Cassanda a lot. Finally, at midnight, Lily got up and went to bed. "Jeeze, I thought that she would NEVER leave!" said James gladly as the girls' dormitory door closed. "Yeah! We can finally ask her!" said Peter excitedly. Cassandra became even more confused than before. "Yes, why did you call yourself, that name , on Moday?" asked Remus. Finally, Cassandra understood, but she was crestfallen. "Look, I'm not really big on spreading this around, but you guys are my friends, so I'll tell you once. If you forget oh well. Don't ask anyone else, because they won't know. Snivellus called me a mudblood, because, well, I am one. Marilyn and Orion adopted me." The boys looked at each other as if waiting for them to say something. Cassandra's heart began to race 'Oh no. They don't like me anymore because I'm a mudblood. Oh man, why didn't I make something up?' she thought. "Who would have guessed? You're great at magic and all..." said Sirius finally. "And mudbloods are bad at magic?" asked Cassandra quietly. 'I shouldn't habe told them.' she thought sadly. "NO! That isn't what he meant! He just meant that you are really good at magic is all, even better than some purebloods!" said Remus anxiously, shooting Sirius a glare. Sirius looked down, "Sorry." he murmered. "It's ok. I wouldn't expect you to understand. You're at the other end of the spectrum. Now, was there something else other than a quaint discussion of my bloodline?" asked Cassandra, yawning. "Well, yes. We wanted to discuss Moony's condition with you." said James in a very business like fashion.


	2. The Proposition

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that J.K. Rowling generated. I did change the time of their animagus transformations because of certain reasons. I do own Cassandra, the Devoirs, and of course, the plot!!!  
  
Another Marauder in Our Midst chapter 2 The Proposition  
  
"We need to discuss Moony's condition with you." said James in a very business like fashion. Cassandra sat cross legged on a chair, resting her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. "Ok. Then discuss." she replied. Remus sighed. "Well, as you know, my friends are in trouble evry full moon, for obvious reasons. That is why we are here tonight mostly. We want to talk about you becoming an animagus." Cassandra blinked, then burst out laughing. She was laughing so hard that she tipped the chair and she fell out of it. "What's so funny?" asked Peter, afraid he'd missed a good joke. "The four of you. For supposed master pranksters, you sure do worry a lot! Then again, how would you know? It's too funny!" she said. "What the hell are you talking about?" asked James, who was now very annoyed. Still grinnng she said, "Because I'm an animagus too! That would probably be why I smelt like a fox." Peter looked excited. "What do you turn into?" he asked eagerly. Cassandra thought she heard Sirius mutter 'dense' under his breathe, but she ignored it as a devilish grin appeared on her face. "So you don't have to ask, I decided to learn because I loved the thought of doing something illegal right under their noses. NOW, wanna see?" They looked at her as if she were mad. "In here?" asked Sirius. Now Cassandra turned to stare at him. "Nah, in the library, I doubt Madam Pince'll mind me transforming in the middle of the bookshelves." she said sarcastically. Peter stood up and went towards his shoes. "I was kidding Wormtail." she said. He sat back down, a soft red filling his cheeks. Cassandra stood up on her char and transformed. In her place, stood a tiny, baby, red fox. It had black tpped ears and a tail. The fox had the same mischevious eyes as Cassandra did. A moment later, Cassandra was back, her arms raised high above her head, revealing her belly button. "Tada!" she cried. "Cool." breathed Peter. "This is perfect. Who would have guessed that we would meet a girl as adventurous as us, as smart as us, as talented as us, and as good loooking as us?" said Sirius. Cassandra's grin faltered, but she quickly put it back on. "If I'm as good looking as you lot, I guess I should go buy a cat and start my collection." she joked. "And has our sense of humor." muttered Sirius. "Now, 'scuse me boys. I'm off to bed. Maybe some buety sleep will bring back any good looks I might have possibly had." and with that, she jumped from her chair, grinned at them, and ran up the stairs. "I think I'm off to bed as well." stated Remus. "Yeah, me tooo!" add Peter.  
"Man, do you know what you said to her?" asked James, shaking hs head with laughter. "Did I say she was hot?" asked Sirius sadly, watching the stairs. "And smart, funny, talented-" "I get the picture." moped Sirius. "I'm gathering that you do like her mate." "Should we check?" asked Sirius. "OK." replied James, who then got up and went to a table. He brought back a rose. Sirius rolled his eyes. "She loves me, she loves me not, she loves me, she loves me not.........." 20 MINUTES LATER. "She loves me." finishes Sirius. He grinned at the stem. "Wow, who knew flowers were this useful?"  
"So Lil. According to this flower, Sirius really does love me? I've only known him a month!!" cried Cassandra, who was now sitting on Lily's bed, having just explained to Lily what they had talked about, convieniently leaving out the animagus bit. "I know Cas, but these things are enchanted, they tell no lies." said Lily, staring at the rose stem. "Wow, who knew flowers were more than just pretty, they're dead useful too!" The next morning, Cassandra woke up to a loud shriek. She jumped out of bed, put on her glasses and grabbed her bathrobe. When she threw open the door, she looked down to see a slide. So, she slid down, and right into- "Sirius? What were you doing?" she asked. "You aren't allowed in the girl's dormitories!" "I WAS going to get revenge for Monday, however these bloody stairs obviously don't want me to. WAIT!How come you are allowed in our dorms, but we can't go in yours?" he asked. Cassandra smirked. "The founders trusted us more. Besides Mr. I-don't-get-up-without-the-sun, how are you awake?" "Didn't go to sleep." he muttered. "You did that just to get back at me Padfoot?" she asked, surprised. He nodded. Cassandra smiled, helped him up, kissed him on the cheek and said, "I, unlke you, can go Bck to sleep once woken up." then carefully crawled back up the slide. Sirius staggered over to a chair in the common room and sat down. He held hs cheek and the moment he blinked, he fell asleep.  
three hours later "Padfoot? Padfoot? Paaaaaaaaaaadfoooooooooot?" called Cassandra in his ear. "No use Grim, when he's asleep like this, nothing and nobody can wake him up. Let's just leave him." said James, walking out the door. 


	3. Unexpected Changes

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that J.K. Rowling generated. I did change the time

of their animagus transformations

because of certain reasons. I do own Cassandra, the Devoirs, and of course, the plot!!!

Another Marauder In Our Midst

chapter 3

Year four, chapter 3

"Come BACK here Padfoot you insufferable git!" yelled Cassandra Devoir, now a pretty 14

year old girl, who was very angry at a 15 year old Sirius. She was soaked to the bone, thanks to another one of his pranks. "Damn, that's a nice view." commented a fifth year, looking her over. Her eyes narrowed, she did NOT need this right now. "Pervert. Wash your mouth out. scourgify." The boy started to emit bubbles from his mouth. Looking down at herself, she realized that her once loose, white tanktop now clung to her and showed her bra. Sirius, was going to PAY. She ran up the boys' stairs, ignoring the comments that she was getting and slammed open the fifth years' door. There was a whistling from behind her and she whipped around. "Whew Grim! Being a bit revealing this morning?" "Shut up Prongs, know you told him a spell on how to freeze those steps!" said Cassandra, pushing her long bangs behind her ears. "NOW. Come on out little Sirius. I won't hurt you - much." she added under her breathe. There was a rustling from a curtain and she punched it as hard as she could. "OW!" cried Sirius, jumping from behind the curtain and holding his arm. "The two of you EVER even THINK of doing this again, I'll knock you into a coma for so long, that you might wake up for your N.E.W.T.S." she said darkly. The she went over to Sirius's bed, grabbed a freshly laundered wife-beater from the stack, and pulled off her tanktop. She pulled it on and rolled up the bottom, then strolled out. Peter sat wide-eyed on his own bed, which was right next to Sirius's. "Man, do we pick our friends right or what?"asked James, "How many girls would take off their shirt in front of us willingly?" "Well, physically yeah, but techniquely, no. I doubt that she wanted to get cornered by some perverted 4th, 5th, 6th or 7th year. Would you two have wanted that?" asked Remus. The two boys stopped snickering instantly. "Anybody even thought about it." snarled Sirius. He raised his fist and slammed it into his other hand. "Peter, are you alright? You look like you've never even seen a girl's stomach." said James. "No, she had something kind of in her stomach. A metal stick or something." answered Peter. "WHAT" yelled Sirius and ran out of the room, James at his heels. They performed the stunning charm on the staircase, then ran up and into the 5th year girls' dormitory (Cassandra still shares a year ahead of her). "Grim, Peter said that you had a metal stick in your stomach. Let's see." Cassandra smirked. "Metal stick huh? That's called a belly button ring. See?" She lifted up the wife beater just over her belly button, revealing a small metal stick with a snitch on the bottom. "That's brilliant! Did it hurt?" asked James. "Where did you get that thing?" asked Sirius. "It hurt a little bit when the dude was pushing the needle through, but other than that, it didn't hurt. Once I was able to, I went to a muggle store and bought a bar, then took the trinket off of the end, shrunk a replica of a snitch and put a permanent stick charm on it.

Nifty, eh?" said Cassandra. "You're scary Grim." said Sirius. She grinned, "Thanks. Now, what is on the agenda today?" "Today is a Hogsmeade trip. Guess they fgured we could use a break after those O.W.L.S." answered James. "Ok. Then, I'm going to change now, so it's time to say buh-bye to the perverts." "Who us? Aw, you're too kind." said James. She smirked yet again, "Ya know James, Lily could wake up at any minute and if she sees you in here while I'm changing, I think dear old Snivelly-poo would have a better chance than you. Trust me on that one." "Ok, bye-bye." he said, then ran out. "And as for you, Mr. Black, if one of my roommates were to wake up and you were in here, they might not be as good about it as I am. Then you might loose Hogsmeade priveliges and then who would I drink fire whiskey with?" she pouted. "Aw, alright . But I'll catch you one of these days." "PERV!" "Alright I'm going!!" he cried, peeling out of the room. Cassandra changed into a black tanktop and a black denim miniskirt. She threw on her hogwarts robes over it and put on some black waffle clompers. She tied her hair half up and did her usual make-up (eyeliner, eye shadow, lip gloss) then went downstairs. The boys were already there. "What's with the robe?" asked Remus. "You guys haven't seen my new skirt yet! So....'TADA'!!!" she cried and took off the robe. Peter fell backwards and Remus's eyes widened. James and Sirius, however, applauded. "Knew we hung out with her for a reason." sad James. "Hey, remember when we were in second year and I said that she was as good looking as us? I'm changing that statement. She's prettier." said Sirius. "Why?" asked James. "Because, none of us could look that good in a miniskirt." James nodded, "Very true." "Good morning!" called Lily from the stairs. "Hey Lil! Like my new skirt?" asked Cassandra. "It's cute! Remember, I was with you when you bought it?" "Oh yeah!" Lily herself was wearing a powder blue tanktop, jean shorts and sneakers. "Aw Evans, why can't you dress like your little friend once in a while, hm?"asked James, a goofy grin on his face. Cassandra groaned. "Here we go again." she thought. "James Potter why do you even bother! You know I don't dress like that! I don't dress like I'm going clubbing every day!!!! ooops, no offense Cas!" she added. Casandra nodded. "But why not? Grim looks so good when she dresses like this. Take a leaf out of her book! Like yesterday with Snivellus!!" cried James. "I'll see you at breakfast Cas." and with that, she stormed out of the room. "It's no fair! Why does she treat me like I'm dirt?!" cried James angrily. "Probably because you torture Snivellus so consistently." answered Cassandra wisely. "But so do you! And she hangs out with you!!!" cried James. "Yeah, but I don't call attention to myself. I'm not the one who hung him upside down yesterday." reminded Cassandra. Grumbling, James managed out, "Let's go to breakfast."

Once they were in the hall, and had taken seats, they began to eat as consistently as before. They talked occasionally, until.... "OW! Why'd you kick me Grim?" asked Sirius. "Because I forgot to earlier, and oh yeah!" Cassandra kicked Peter under the table. "OW! What the hell?" "You told them about my belly button ring, that wasn't very nice." "Sorry." "It's ok, I shan't hurt you any more." she said sweetly. "Returning to chivalry Grim? Thought that was reserved for us knights."said Remus. "Yeah," agreed Sirius, "So you can be the humble bar wench, with your shirt showing-" "Come off of it Black, that's an awful thing to say to a lady. Especially one as wonderful as Cassandra." said a boy, cutting him off. He had short black hair and brown eyes. "Who are you?" asked Cassandra angrily. "Oh yes, I'm Jack, Jack Stower. Now, would you like to go out with me?" he asked. "What's your house and year?" asked Sirius, who was unhappy about being cut off. "Ravenclaw and 5th. I do believe that it is up to Ms. Cassandra to choose whether she would like to accompany me to Hogsmeade today, not yours Black." Cassandra giggled a bit. "Sure, I'll go to Hogsmeade with you. Ut I do want to meet up with my friends on my day off." she said. Jack nodded, "But of course, I woldn't dream of itI any other way." and then he bowed and walked off. "Well, that was intriguing." said Remus. "Aw, ickle Grimy-poo on her first date, how sweet." said Sirius in a mock baby voice. Cassandra narrowed her eyes. "Just because I don't go around shagging all the people of the opposite sex in my year, below and above doesn't mean I have never had a date before Sirius. I'll meet you guys at one in the Three Broomsticks." said Cassandra angrily. She then stood up and stormed out of the hall. "Hey Padfoot man, remember yesterday and this morning, when Lily was all pissed off at me? I think Cassandra feels the same about you right now." said James. "I know, I know. Shut up." muttered Sirius.

Cassandra met Jack in the Entrance Hall when it was time to go and they walked out of the

grounds together. "So, do you like quidditch?" asked Cassandra as they walked. "Nah, never

really cared much for the sport." he replied. "Oh... ok." Cassandra was hesitant. What sort of a

fruit doesn't like quidditch? "Do you play?" asked Jack. "On my own yeah, I play seeker, but not for the house team. I'm trying out next year though. James and Sirius are on the team, so shoud stand a pretty good chance if one of them makes captain." "Rght unch of conceited jerks they are, those two. Always flipping people in the air and things like that. And you, an innocent bystander all the time, how dreadful."By now, they had made it to the high roads of Hogsmeade. "So, want to wander the shops?" suggested Jack. "Sure, there is a new shipment of eye ice in Zonko's. Let's go." replied Cassandra, hurrying off to the joke shop. So they checked out the new eye ice, ice spheres hexed to look like eyeballs. They went to Durvish and Bangs and passed the Shreiking Shack. Cassandra found Jack frightfully boring, and longed to be with the boys, who she knew were holed up in there. "Hey, follow me for a moment, won't you Cassandra?" asked Jack, turning down an alleyway. "Sure, but please, just call me Cas."replied Cassandra, following him through the alley and out into the forest. He stopped speaking, but beckoned for her to follow him. Once they were a bit into the forest, Jack turned around. "Jack, where are we-" "silencio."said Jack, pointing his wand at her. She ceased speaking. A look of fear glazed over her eyes as a man with long hair stepped out from behind a tree. "Good job, Stower, you may go." said the man. "As for you, Cassy-poo."

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter sat at a table in the Three Broomsticks, sipping butterbeer as the clock slowly struck three. "Where is she? I realize she was mad, and probably went to shag that Stower guy, but she had never been two hours late. Ever." said Sirius, staring at the clock. "Want to look for her?" suggested James. They agreed, paid Madam Rosemerta for their drinks and went into the street. They checked all of the shops, the Hogs Head and the Shrieking Shack, but Cassandra was no where to be found. "The woods?" suggested Remus. "I doubt, it, is she that desperate?" asked Sirius, "Oh well, let's check anyways." So the four of them checked the edges of the woods, then slowly worked their way through. "Grim?" "Griiiiiim?" "Grim you sorry bitch answer us!" called Sirius. "This is starting to piss me off!" Remus combed through the bushes. "Grim please answer us! Oh my god." he yelled, then hushed instantly. James Sirius and Peter were at his side in an instant. Cassandra lay sprawled on her back her glasses strewn to the side, her wand and clothing next to her. Her eyes were closed peacefully and her head lolled to the side. "Help me get her dressed." said Sirius quietly. As they dressed her, they never noticed the white blond haired man watching them from behind the trees, smirking.

Sirius carefully cradled Cassandra in his arms as they walked back up to the castle. It was all his fault and he knew it. If he had been nicer this morning, she might not have agreed, ad she wouldn't now be god knows what. He didn't even know if she was alive. Peter and Remus had run ahead to get Madam Pomfrey, while James stayed with Sirius to make sure his knees didn't buckle. They were all very upset, and James would be even more so when Lily found out. How was it that only yesterday he was extracting Snape's pants in front of the whole school, and a giggling Cassandra. She had hidden it when Lily was watching her, but why did Cassandra always shield her emotions from the rest of them? Why was it her to carry the burden of the world on her shoulders. And now that she was hurt, the world came crashing down upon them all, crushing them. Maybe, if she had not shielded herself, making it seem she was always happy, when James had known she was depressed, and done nothing, because his arrogance had stopped him, maybe she would not be so prone to things like this. But it was too late. It happened, whatever it was that happened and they could do nothing about it. Madam Pomfrey came rushing up to them. She used a levitating spell and rushed back to the Hospital Wing. She set Cassandra down on the bed. "Mr. Lupin, please fetch Professor McGongall for me." said Madam Pomfrey after a few minuted of checking her, keeping the boys at a far distance. Remus ran off again and returned with Professor McGongall. "Professor, may I see you in my office?" inquired Pomfrey. McGongall looked at Cassandra, then nodded curtly and followed her in. "What happened to Ms. Devoir?" asked Professor McGongall. "Professor, this is very serious, Cassandra Devoir was raped." said Madam Pomfrey quickly. She hated to admit that such atrocity could happen to a young girl like Cassandra. McGongall clapped a hand over her mouth. Despite Cassandra's knack for trouble making, she was one of the best students she ever had to fortune to teach, and now this? This would destroy her spirit. "Surely you don't beleve one of the four boys outside committed this act?" asked McGongall. "We cannot be sure. Veritaserum might be in order. Do you think any of them would be capable of it?" asked Pomfrey. "NO! James fancies Ms. Evans, and Remus is a close friend. Peter is not stupid enough to do this and Sirius would kill himself before harming a hair on that girl's head." "Does she have any enemies? Male enemies?" "Just two. Severus Snape and Lucious Malfoy. But Lucious graduated three years ago."

The two sad women walked out of Madam Pomfrey's office. "What happened? Is she ok? Who did this to her?" the boys demanded. "Boys. Cassandra Devoir was raped. We need to know who she was with today, if you don't answer us, we will be forced to use Veritaserum." said Madam Pomfrey. "She was with a guy. A fifth year named Jack...... Stower." said Remus, vaguely recalling the morning's affairs. The fourth person to ever figure out he was a werewolf and not freak out was laying in front of him. She who had hugged him when his parents were getting divorced, and had helped him through all of his dismal affairs. The first girl to ever willingly go out on a full moon with him. She was his first female friend, and the very thing he had warned James and Sirius of that very morning had come true. His worst fears confirmed. But no matter how bad he and the boys felt, they were nowhere as scarred and damaged as Cassandra herself. Why oh why was life so complicated?

As Cassandra slept an image went through her head. It was blurry, but she could make it out.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you_

_50,000 tears I've cried_

_screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you_

_but you still won't hear me_

Sirius stood there. "Cas, come back to us." "But where am I?" she asked, but Sirius just shook his head and disappeared

_Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself_

_maybe I'll wake up for once_

_not tormented daily defeated by you_

_just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

_I'm dying again_

James appeared. "Cas, why do you do that to yourself? We want to know if you are upset, or if you are angry with us. Don't bottle it up." "How would you know?" she asked angrily, but James tooshook his head and disappeared

_I'm going under_

_drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under_

Remus now appeared. "Thank you for being my friend Cassandra, it means a lot. But please wake up. It's terrible right now." "Why do you all keep doing this?!" she screamed, but Remus didn't even shake his head, he just faded away.

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies_

_so I don't know what's real and what's not_

_always confusing the thoughts in my head_

_so I can't trust myself anymore_

_I'm dying again_

Now Lily was in front of her. "C'mon Cas. Sirius is a mess! We're all a mess! You need to open your eyes! Take my hand and pull yourself out!!" Cassandra grasped her hand and this time, rather than disappearing, Cassandra went with her.

_I'm going under_

_drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

_I can't keep going under_

_So go on and scream_

_scream at me_

_I'm so far away_

_I won't be broken again_

_I've got to breathe, I can't keep going under_

The light hurt her eyes when she opened them. Cassandra sat up and looked around, but saw only Sirius sitting there. His head was resting lightly against her bed and he was muttering to himself. "Sirius?" she asked softly. His head shot up and she saw his bloodshot eyes. Was he crying? "Cas, you're awake!" he said happily. "Sirius, what is going on? What happened and why am I in the Hospital Wing? Did Snivellus get me with another jinx?" Sirius felt like he was going to cry again. "But don't you remember? Anything at all?" This tme, Cassandra shook her head. "Sirius, please tell me what's wrong?" she sad desperately, about to cry herself, seeing her friend so distraught. "Cas, you...you were raped." he said. Suddenly, Cassandra's eyes rolled up into her head and she glimpsed a white blonde haired man.... Cassandra started to cry, her memory coming back to her in the flash. Sirius reached out and tried to hug her. She reached out and latched onto his upper half. He stood up carefully and sat on her bed, keeping his arms around her. He rubbed her back. "It's ok, you're ok now, please don't cry." he kept chanting, saying t not only her, but himself. He was afraid he would cry again and upset her more. As she sobbed into his shoulder, Cassandra remembered again and again, and she couldn't get it out of her mind. Even after she had run out of tears, she remained clutching onto him. "Thank you Sirius." she said softly. Suddenly, the door burst open. "CAS!!!!!" cried three voices. Cassandra looked up and three people tackled her onto her bed, followed by a person walking. Lily hugged her tightly. "Thought you'd never wake up." "It's about bloody time!" "Glad to have you back." "I broguht your homework." Cassandra gave a weak smile. "I know, shut up, me too and gee thanks."she said to the four people. "SHOO!!!! GET OUT YOU TROUBLE MAKERS!!!! I WON'T HAVE YOU MAKING A JOKE OF MY WNG! YOU CAN SEE YOUR FRIEND TOMORROW, NOW OUT!" yelled Madam Pomfrey, rushing into the room. "NO." said Sirius, not budging. "GR. Fine, the four of you then, out!" she cried. "See you later!" they called as they ran out. "And you," she said, pointing at Sirius, "stay far away from her. The poor dear needs her rest!!" Then she went to her office. "Sirius?" "Yeah Cas?" "Thank you?" "For what?" "For always being there for me. You're a wonderful friend." then she stood up, walked over to the next bed, which he was sitting on, and latched onto him again. He wrapped his arms around her again and they sat like that until Cassadra fell asleep, when Sirius tucked her in. He could have held her there like that all night, but didn't want to run the risk of Madam Pomfrey's wrath in the morning. Then he too, tucked himself n, and closed his eyes, determined to sleep.

The next morning, Sirius awoke first. He looked over at Cassandra. She was still on her back, but there was a look of panic on her face. "Nooooooo." she moaned softly. "Leave me alone! Somebody! Help! Sirius! James! Remus! Peter! Lily! Please...." she drifted off again. Sirius felt tears rising in his eyes again. Had she yelled for them? Had they been less than a mile away when she had screamed for their help? When they had been in the Shrieking Shack, not 100 meters from where they found her? She stirred a bit more, then shot up. "Oh thank you God." she said. She looked around, then at Sirius. "Good morning. I'm going to go up to the tower for clothes ok? Want me to get you some?" she asked. Sirius shook his head. "Nah, you go ahead, I'll cover for you." Cassandra nodded, then left the wing, feeling suddenly very naked in the tank top and skirt she wore. She walked down the silent halls towards Gryffindor Tower and was on the fourth floor when she heard the usual cold drawling voice. "So, out so early for a particular reason?" asked Snape. " None of your concern." she replied. "So how does it feel? To be impure? The one thing you can never have back, taken from you by somebody whom you've only barely known. I wonder if your precious Black still wants you now that you are, shall we say, impure?" "Y'know what? I'm not in the mood for this. _Locomotor Mortis."_ she muttered. Snape fell forward and she hurried off. She quickly said the password and went upstairs. She grabbed a black turtleneck and a pair of button up trousers plus some boots. After she changed she was about to leave when- "Cas is that you?" asked a sleepy Lily sitting up. "Yep." replied Cassandra. "So how are you feeling?" asked Lily. Suddenly a boiling anger filled up inside of her. "In the past two days Lily, I have been deceived, raped by some guy barely know, had my best friends blame themselves for something that was entirely not their fault and had Snivellus tell me I was impure, but I'm JUST GREAT!" she cried, throwing her hands into the air. "I'm sorry Cas. We should go to breakfast ok?" she asked, getting up. "OK, but let me go get Sirius, I'll bet he's hungry too." replied Cassandra, "meet ya there." She then left the tower and headed back down to the Hospital Wing, hoping desperately that Snape was in another part of the castle.


	4. Tragedy

Disclaimer: I will say this again. If I was J.K. Rowling, I'd be out there publishing books, not FANFICTION!!!!!

Author Note: CURSING in this one . / . 

Another Marauder In Our Midst

chapter 4

The Days After

"Sirius, wake up." said Cassandra, who was sitting on her knees on the floor. Her elbows were resting on the mattress and her head was lying in her hands. "Padfoot. YO! Padfoot! Wake up dude!!" "Ungh, Grim, I'll protect you." he mumbled, still asleep. He then grabbed her and pulled her onto the bed. He had his hands around her stomach. Cassandra's eyes widened as his hands began to inch upwards. "He's a pervert even when he is asleep." she thought, trying desperately to lift his hands. Cassandra craned her head, and that was when she saw him smirk. "I'm going to kill you now Padfoot." she said angrily. Sirius let out a snore. "He'll never get you now." mumbled Sirius, snuggling his head into her hair. Cassandra's eye began to twitch. She brought her heel up and kicked him just where she knew it would hurt most. Sirius's eyes snapped open, he saw he had an angry Grim in his arms, and he felt the pain of the twins. "Shit." he choked out. "What are you doing over here Grim? Madam Pomfrey told me to stay away from you. Now, can you tell me WHAT YOU DID TO ME?!" he yelled. "I was trying to wake you up, but you grabbed me and decided to cop a feel so I played kick ball." she said simply. (Sorry bout the pun everybody -) "It's ok, my fault. But if you ever do that to me again so help me I'll-" "You'll what Padfoot? Grope me?" she asked skeptically. "Already did that." he replied. Cassandra looked down. "Pervert." she muttered, flipping herself off of the bed. "Let's go." she said. "Go where?" he asked. "Breakfast. The reason for this festival of love." she said sarcastically. "Oh I see. And I thought you just liked my company." he pouted. "Just move it." she growled.

As they walked down the halls, people catcalled, and Cassandra felt worse and worse. The icing on the cake of sadness was however, a Slytherin by the name of Demery Zabini. He came up to the two of them, smiling smugly. "So, Devoir, want to go out with me? Afterwards, we can head back to my dormitory, after all, I'm MUCH better looking than Black and Stower." "What are you talking about?" she asked. "Why, you shagging Stower and Black of course. EVERYONE knows about it. I just don't see why you don't go for the purebreeds. I mean, even if Black is pureblood, he's a blood traitor, and who likes them?" he asked. "Certain people." she muttered. "Ah, like yourself. Impurity suits you Devoir. Stick to i-" Demery didn't get to finish his statement, because Sirius had pounced onto him. He punched and kicked him and through gritted teeth he managed out "She-is-not-impure-you-asshole." "MR. BLACK! MR. ZABINI!" shrieked Proffessor McGongall. "What is the meaning of this?!" "Well, Professor, I was teaching Zabini a thing or two on manners." said Sirius, giving him a final kick in the groing before standing up strait. "I want you and Ms. Devoir in my office, NOW" she growled, then turned on her heel and marched off, Cassandra and Sirius trailing behind uncertainly.

"Would either of you care to tell me what that atrocious display of muggle dueling was about?" demanded McGongall. "Zabini was insulting Cas, ma'am. About what happened that is." admitted Sirius. "Yes, I understand Mr. Black, but what I don't understand is whether you plan to throttle every person who says something unkind Ms. Devoir, and unfortunately there will be quite a few people who do so, especially Slytherins as you know. The two of you will polish the Head Boys and Girls plaques for me tonight. You can use magic. But if I catch one more word that you have beaten someone to a pulp for being rude Mr. Black, you will be suspended. Do the both of you understand?" she asked sharply. They nodded. "But ma'am, Cas-" "I don't want to hear it sir, now please go to your classes." she said, dismissing them.

Sirius and Cassandra reported to the trophy room and began _scourgifying_ plants. "I've almost caught up with you." said Cassadra brightly. Sirius looked at her skeptically. "You have 265 detentions. That doesn't seem to be close to my 698." he said. "I never said thanks." she said quietly. "For this morning? Oh I quite enjoyed it, kicking the crap out of Zabini was a chore though." he said. "Pervert." she muttered. "Thanks." SLAP "HEY! What was that for?!" he yelled. "Being a pervert." she muttered. "_Impedimenta."_ she muttered. Once he had frozen, she set off down the hall towards the common room "Out of bed for a particular reason?" asked Snape from behind her. "None of your concern Snivellus. I have to go." "Ah, but see, it is my business, because I'm a prefect. So I think that'll be 20 from Gryffindor for being out of bed. Another 10 since you're a mudblood and a nice round 5 since I don't like you." Cassandra looked up at him. "Oh whatever." then she spun around and marched back down towards the trophy room.

When she got back, the impediment jinx had worn off. "Witch." he muttered. "Wizard." she replied, then continued cleaning plaques. "That was mean you know." he told her. "You'll get over it." she replied, then totally ignored him. Once they had finished, they walked back to the common room undaunted, but silent.

The next day, when Cassandra went down into the common room, she discovered the boys had already left, so she walked with Lily and a few of her friends. They chatted merrily down to the Great Hall, and Cassandra ignored any whispering she heard. She was fine until the got to the Great Hall. Leaning against the wall was a pretty girl Cassandra recognized from the Ravenclaw quidditch team. Standing incredibly close to her and flirting shamelessly, was Sirius. "Cas, are you ok?" Asked Lily hesitantly. "Fine." she replied shortly, "I'll meet you inside." Cassandra stalked off. She passed Sirius, flipping her hair, then went to chat with a 4th year Hufflepuff who had asked her out in the beginning of the year but she had declined. His name was Daniel Fin-Fletchly (Justin's father). "So, um, do you want to hang out later, or something?"asked Daniel. He was one of the only people not whispering about her. "Sure. Why not." replied Cassandra. A cold voice behind her said, "Ah, adding another poor student to your shag list? That's one from each house Devoir." Cassandra turned to look at Snape, then turned back to Daniel, who was now looking at her strangely. "But- I- you- ugh, never mind, I guess the rumors are true. You really are the slut of Hogwarts." he said disgustedly, then stalked off towards the Hufflepuff table. "You're welcome mudblood." said Snape, then strode off to his own table. "Is that what they call me?" she asked herself as she began to walk out of the hall. She walked right past James, Remus and Peter, but they could tell she wanted to be alone by the look on her face and complied to her unspoken wish. She continued to walk and passed Sirius who saw the look on her face as well, and was about to say something when the Ravenclaw girl snapped his head back to attention. He pulled away from her and stood in front of Cassandra, who's eyes looked hollow and her arms hung limply at her sides. She just shouldered him out of the way and kept walking. The girl dragged Sirius back over to the wall. It was Saturday, so she knew she wouldn't be bothered.

The boys went to sit by the lake. Sirius had planned to meet with the Ravenclaw girl, named Riley, the following night.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_suppressed by all my childish fears_

_and if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

'_cause your presence still lingers here_

_and it won't leave me alone_

_these wounds won't seem to heal_

_this pain is just to real_

_there's just to much that time cannot erase_

Cassandra walked through the halls. Now she openly heard the whispering and t was depressing her. She decided that nobody would bother her in the astronomy tower, and she climbed the ladder up. She looked at the scenery and saw just exactly how high up she was. "Nobody could stop me from jumping. Nobody at all." she thought. The giant squid was nowhere around, so there was no chance of him accidentally catching her. So, she climbed up on the ledge and steadied herself between the roof and the window ledge.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_and I held your hand through all of these years_

_but you still have_

_all of me_

"What in the bloody hell is on the astronomy tower?"asked James, staring up at the tower from his perch under the birch tree. "That's a person!" cried Peter, recognizing a human body, "A girl!" The four of them looked at the side of the tower, wondering what was going on. Suddenly, something clicked inside Sirius's head. The girl's long brown hair and black wardrobe suddenly looked so familiar. "GRIM!!!"

_You used to captivate my resignating mind_

_but now I'm left with the life you left behind_

_your face it holds_

_my worst pains and dreams_

_your voice it chased away_

_all the sanity in me_

_these wounds won't seem to heal_

_this pain is just to real_

_there's just to much that time cannot erase_

Cassandra stared down, barely holding on to the side of the tower. She saw many people scattered around the lake, but she didn't care. Nobody at school liked her, everybody thought she was some stupid slut and worst, she had lost Sirius. Losing all of the pain she had accumulated over all the years, she let go and allowed herself to plummet towards the icy waters below.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fear_

_and I held your hand through all of these years_

_but you still have all of me_

"CAS!" screamed Lily, who was also down by the lake with the same girls from the morning. She ran towards the lake as her mind raced for a spell that could help save her best friend.

_I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_but though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

"NO!" yelled Sirius, sprinting down towards the lake. He was ankle deep in the cold water before he remembered one of the simplest spells he had ever learned. "_WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!"_ he bellowed. Cassandra suddenly appeared to have stuck in place and then slowly started to float towards him.

As Cassandra fell, her emotions spilled out of her and she was left empty and ready for the world beyond. Suddenly, the was a jerk and she stopped falling and she began to float towards the shore. "No." she whispered.

Lily breathed a sigh of relief as Sirius caught her friend. "Thank you god." she said, then she lost consciousness.

When Cassandra landed, she looked up at Sirius and felt pain and anguish. "I hate you." she whispered, then ran to the castle. She ran up staircase after staircase and when she had run past the door she was looking for three times, her knees buckled out of exhaustion and she crawled inside the door that had just appeared. Inside was a smooshy chair and a big bed. Cassandra crawled into the bed and fell asleep immediately.

Sirius watched her go meekly. He had wanted to grab her when she had landed, demand an explanation of WHY she would try something like that, then hold her tightly and proclaim his love for her. Many of the other girls in the school hated Cassandra since he fancied her, and Sirius knew it. At one point in his life, he had been the ladies' man extraodinaire, and had been known among students, mostly female, as 'the most-shagged guy in school' and he had been proud of it. But one day, he had tried it with Cassandra, a one night stand, that is, and she had told him off so badly he had stopped almost stopped altogether. But recently he had been up to his old antics, and he knew that Cas was probably angry with him to begin with. She had never approved of it to begin with, and she had made that quite clear before- what had happened. So. He went to get his friends, so they could find the girl he loved.

James took Lily to the hospital wing, then went to search for Cassandra with the others. They searched high and low for their missing friends, and by lights out, they were distraught. Then, Remus was struck with an idea. "The Room of Requirement." he whispered, then took off down the halls and up stairs, toward the seventh floor, the rest at his heels. "Remus, mate, where are you going?" asked James, catching up to him, once he'd stopped. Remus shook his head and began to pace back and forth. "Remus, what in the bloo- Ooooooooh." said Sirius. A door had appeared.

The boys opened the door, and saw a sleeping from on a bed in the center of the room. They ran to it and found Cassandra, curled up and whimpering under the cover. James nearly cried when Cassandra cried out in pain. Sirius actually did have a tear running down his cheek. Remus, was also finding it hard not to shed tears, but Peter merely stood there, though no one noticed. Eventually, Lily joined the boys at her bedside as well.

Cassandra dreamt that she was looking down into a black room. Her I've friends were standing in there. As she watched, they graduated, and then aged a few years. Lily swelled, and then the room blinked, and she had a baby boy. The room blinked again, and there was a bright green light. Blink. James and Lily lie dead on the floor. Blink. Sirius corners Peter. Blink. Sirius being dragged away by dementors. Blink. Remus aging more. Blink. Three young children appeared. Blink. Remus was with the children. Blink. Sirius joined as well, and a young boy that looked like James attacked him. Blink. The James looking boy and older Sirius were hugging. Blink. Remus packs and leaves. Blink. Sirius flies away. Blink. Dragons, and the James loking boy was older, as were his friends. Blink. Sirius was being attacked by his cousin Bellatrix. Blink. Sirius falls behind a veil. And then, Blink. Nothing but light. She opened her eyes.

Cassandra took a deep breathe of cool night air. "Cas?" whispered a voice. They sounded petrified. "Remus?" she whispered back. "LUMOS!" shouted Remus, his wand lit up, and caused the others to stir. After their initial anger at being awoken, they saw Cassandra, and brightened. All except Sirius. He looked at them with a sharp glance, and they left, after saying their goodbyes, although they weren't happy about it. Cassandra wasn't too happy about either. When they were gone, she spoke.

"You should have just let me die, Sirius, I was ready." she whispered, barely audible. "Well, I wasn't just going to let you die!" he retorted angrily. Her eyes narrowed. "What's the matter? Afraid if you loose your female 'friend', then you might not get as much female admiration? And goodness knows how you love them." she said icily. Srius was taken aback. "What the HELL are you talking about Cassandra? No, you know what, nevermind. You AREN'T Cassandra. The person who sits before me is cold and heartless. MY Cas, she died in the forest last week." he said, the words laced with venom. He then turned and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Cassandra cracked as soon as she was sure he was gone. Lily opened the door slightly, but Cas choked out, "Just leave me alone!" Lily closed the door lightly. Then, she turned and stormed down the hallways, her face daring a person to mess with her.

When Lily reached the common room, she hissed the password and stepped inside. Sirius was seated in an armchair, sitting by the fire. She walked up to him and slapped him as hard as she could across the face. "What the fuck Lily?! First the ice-queen and now you?!" he yelled. She slapped him again. "How dare you Sirius?" she whispered, "HOW DARE YOU?!" she yelled. "It-" he started. "How could you be such a bloody git?!" "Not like she's upset." he muttered. "She seemed content when I left." "You insolent jerk, you haven't got a clue what she'd going through have you?" asked Lily angrily. "Oh really? ONE thing, that's all, ONE thing happens to her, and all of a sudden it's, 'lets baby Cassy' time." he replied. Lily clenched her fist to keep from socking him. "She was RAPED Sirius. Maybe you don't understand that concept? You can't expect her to just get back on her feet, can you?!" she exclaimed. "And why not? She's strong! And now, she hasn't a heart, so it shouldn't matter to her." he sad coldly.

"Then you don't know her like you or anyone else thought you did. Had you stayed a moment more, you would have heard her sobs, or her muttering about enchanting a noose or simply splitting her wrists. Can't you understand? YOU are driving her into this! Every time you upset her so, she takes one step closer to the edge! She's going to break! She HAS broken! The question is, will she be able to be fixed. All she wanted was a friend Sirius, she doesn't want to be between your sheets!" said Lily, her voice edgy.

"Whoever said I was trying to get her to sleep with me?" asked Sirius. Lily's eyes were slits by now. "Please. You've shagged most any girl you've ever gotten your hands on, myself NOT included, and even some younger, not to mention everyone knows you've fancied her for god only knows how long. With your reputation, who wouldn't suspect it?" she retorted. "Me." he said.

"Just ponder this Sirius, before you go off to bed and dream of god only knows what. Cas has loved you since she laid her eyes on you. But I wonder now, how could she love someone who thinks she is cold, and dead on the inside? If the man I loved thought that about me, then went gallivanting off with some other girl, I'd want to kill myself too." then, with that, she stood up strode out of the room, leaving Sirius in shock. "She does love me. Oh god what have I done?" he whispered to himself.

_Take my photo off the wall  
If it just won't sing for you  
'Cause all that's left has gone away  
And there's nothing there for you to prove_

Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone  
Oh well, it seems likes such fun  
Until you lose what you had won

Give me back my point of view  
'Cause I just can't think for you  
I can hardly hear you say  
What should I do, well you choose

Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone  
Oh well, it seems likes such fun  
Until you lose what you had won

Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone  
A fool of everyone  
A fool of everyone

Take my photo off the wall  
If it just won't sing for you  
'Cause all that's left has gone away  
And there's nothing there for you to do

Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone  
Oh well, it seems likes such fun  
Until you lose what you had won

Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone  
A fool of everyone  
A fool of everyone

End: that song would be "Look What You've Done" by JET. See you all next time, and sorry for taking such a long while updating this!!

And Thanks to:

BloodLustQueen- Im glad you like it!!!!!!!!!


	5. Apologies and Preperations

Disclaimer: I'm NOT J.K. Rowling- you're shocked, aren't you?

Author's Note: Wow- haven't written this one in a while... my muses haven't been kind as of late --' By the way, if you don't notice this chapter, I'll tell you, I've begun using proper grammar, if you read any of my other stories, and I've learned some British Slang so we should be getting this sounding more realistic!

Another Marauder In Our Midst

chapter 5

Apologies and Preparations

The next day, Cassandra sat on the bed in the Room of Requirement, her knees pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped around herself protectively. She was busy yelling at herself.

"Why do you put yourself through this?" demanded a voice in her head. "He doesn't love you- he never will!" Another voice barged in.

"He DOES love you! Give him another chance! You must!" Cassandra was siding more with the first voice, wallowing in her very own, Cassandra sized pit of despair. Suddenly, the door opened, and Sirius walked in.

"'Lo." he said quietly. Cassandra looked up at him, and couldn't help herself from getting angry.

"Oh, did you forget to tell me something?"

"Yeah I-" he started. Cas glared.

"You what? Want me to go hole up in the Forbidden Forest, so, maybe, hopefully, an acromantula will get me? Or, oh! Would you like me to go bunk with Myrtle?" she asked scathingly. He stared at her aghast.

"NO! How can you SAY such a thing!" he demanded. Cassandra raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I believe you told me a day ago that I was DEAD, so what would it matter if Myrtle had another roommate?"

"I never said that!" he retorted. She scoffed.

"Oh, so I'm deaf as well? I believe your words were 'You AREN'T Cassandra. The person who sits before me is cold and heartless. MY Cas, she died in the forest last week'" Cas glared at him. "Leave, you have a date."

"Yeah, so?" he asked.

"So you're going to ruin Shunpipe's life as well?" she demanded. Sirius glared right back at her.

"Maybe I am!"

"FINE!" Sirius hesitated slightly, but he leaned forward and caught her lips in a kiss. Cassandra was shocked to say the least, but after a moment's hesitation on her part, she fell into it. After a moment, they broke away, and she sat there, stunned. "Why?" she asked finally. Sirius stared at her confused.

"Why what?" he asked. She stared at him, teary eyed.

"Why do you lead me on like this? Just when I'm so close to having you, someone else walks into the picture and I'm back down to best mate. I don't want to be hurt though Sirius. I Don't LIKE being used, then thrown out. I don't want to be one of those girls who sends you scary fan mail filled with old underwear (this actually happened to him last year)! I want something that will MEAN something. Do you understand that?" she asked. Sirius merely stared at her for a moment, letting it sink in.

"Yes, I understand."

"And are you willing to do that?" she asked, her eyes downcast. She didn't expect him to give up a life of hopping just for her.

"Yes, I will. Will you be my girlfriend, Cassandra?" Cassandra laughed, nodding. "Alright, then, let's drag you out of that Grim sized pit of despair and go back to the common room." he said, holding a hand out to her. She took it and climbed off of the bed, then put on her shoes and the two walked out of the room.

As the two of them walked down the hall, people whispered and pointed even more than usual. One of Sirius's fan girls flipped her off. Cassandra merely laughed, holding her middle finger up.

"Hey look, I've got one too!" then she held up her other. "Bloody hell, I have TWO of 'em!" she cried, then they continued walking. Finally, the made it back to the Gryffindor Common Room. When they walked in, Lily was curled up on a couch, reading a book, James and Remus were playing a round of wizarding chess, and Peter was watching them. Peter noticed the two of them first.

"Hey, they're back!" he cried, pointing at the entrance hall. Cas merely chuckled.

"I love you too Wormtail." James grinned at Sirius as he approached him. Cas plopped down on the couch next to Lily.

"So... Padfoot. Any news in your relation ship status, Mr. Single-for-three-days-the-horror?" asked James. He hadn't known about Riley Shunpipe's date with him (which he'd cancelled).

"Why yes Prongs, in fact, she's rather grim if you ask me." he sighed. Lily squealed, slamming her book closed.

"Bout time Cass!" she cried, hugging her best friend. Then she turned to Sirius. "So, does this grim girl seem like one of those one-night-standers, or a more serious relationship?" she asked menacingly. Sirius laughed.

"I'm hoping a more serious one, though I think she was slightly chuffed at me, so she might just have her way with me, then dump me." he sighed. Lily scoffed.

"I'm sure she will." she said, rolling her eyes, then glancing at Cassandra and grinning. James grinned too.

"Oi Evans, now that your best mate is going with my best mate, you wanna go out with me?" he called across the room, although she was only five feet away. She glared at him.

"Not now, not ever Potter." she replied, then, dragging Cassandra to her feet, the two fled the room into the girl's dorms. The boys didn't bother following.

"So. How's it feel to not be single any more Cas?" asked Lily, bouncing onto her mate's bed.

"Lils, I've been his girlfriend for 10 minutes and jeez, it isn't like I've never had a boyfriend before." she muttered.

"Ah, but you've never had a boyfriend that you've been in love with since you were 11 years old." pointed out Lily, as Cassandra turned scarlet. Just then, James popped into the room.

"Hey girls, want to spend the summer at my place?"

"And WHY would we do that?" asked Cassandra, tilting her head slightly.

"Well, it beats your foster family's house! AND Sirius, Remus and Peter'll be there as well."

"And do your PARENTS know you're inviting GIRLS to your house?" demanded Lily. James nodded.

"THEY told me to invite you."

"Well, I've already told you Potter, bugger off and die." she said angrily, then turned from him.

"I'm in!" said Cassandra immediately. James shot her a thumbs up.

"Knew I could count on ya Grim! Padfoot'll be pleased." he said excitedly. Lily frowned.

"What about me?" she asked disappointedly.

"I offered you!" reminded James. Cassandra held up her hand for silence.

"Hows about this? I won't go for the first four weeks, so I can have some alone time with my dear Lillykins, then, for the rest of Summer holiday, I'll go to your place." she suggested. James shrugged.

"Whatever. I'll let you get back to your female bonding." he said, then disappeared back down the stairs.

"Cas! What about your birthday!" demanded Lily. Cassandra stared at her, confused. "You're going to be at _his_ house for your birthday!" she reminded. Cassandra shrugged.

"Oh well, guess you'll have to floo in."

"Well aren't you the spiffing little comedian!" shrieked Lily. "Lord knows what Potter will try to do at your party."

"What party?" asked Cas, now even more confused.

"It's your 15th birthday!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah, uh, Lils, I sincerely DOUBT that Mr. And Mrs. Potter would throw me a party. They're nice people, but hell, NOBODY is THAT nice. Besides, I'm content being with my best friends and boyfriend." she sighed. Lily rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"Whatever. I guess I'm just jealous they get to spend more time with you than I do." she said apologetically.

"And WHOSE fault is that?" asked Cassandra.

"Oh, quiet you." said Lily vehemently, throwing a pillow in her short friend's face.


End file.
